


Good Move

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Amelia have bought a house.





	Good Move

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Amelia / Sam square, my @spnfluffbingo2019 Card, the Clothes Sharing square, and my @spnabobingo Card, the Nesting square.

Sam looked around, smiling at what he saw.  Now, more than ever in his entire life, he felt like he was home.  The house he was in, the furniture filling it, and all the little trinkets on the shelves and walls only told him one thing – this was his home.

Well, _their_ home.

At the thought of Amelia, Sam’s entire body clenched in happiness.  Amelia, the person who was meant for him.  It was hard for both of them, of course, having lost their mates previously.  But maybe that’s what made this work so well – Amelia was the Omega that would never want to truly take Jess’s place, but would be there for him as if she was his true mate.  And in the same way, Sam would be Amelia’s Alpha in every way that Don was before he passed.

They had helped each other through so much already, it was only right for them to start a whole new life together.

Sam breathed in deeply, noting all of the scents around him.  The lingering scents of the previous owners were almost gone and now he only really smelled three: his own, heady Alpha scent, Amelia’s sweet Omega scent of nature and animals, and Dean’s rough, woodsy Alpha scent.

Dean had left a half hour ago, after helping Sam and Amelia move furniture in and set everything up.  He had been more than helpful – his housewarming gift was a homemade coffee table for the living room that he’d made in secret in the Bunker’s work room.

Sam couldn’t believe how great Dean had taken it when he’d said he and Amelia were buying a house – Dean got a twinkle in his eye and Sam could have sworn Dean was thinking, “Little Sammy, all grown up.”

But Dean hadn’t said those words out loud, instead clapping Sam on the back and saying, “This doesn’t mean you aren’t going out with me when I need you.  I’ll just have to promise the little lady that I’ll bring you back safe.”

Sam had laughed and rolled his eyes before leaving Dean to really mull over what moving in with Amelia would mean.  This was the first time since Stanford that Sam and Dean wouldn’t be living together (well, besides the times that they _don’t want to think about_ ), and Sam knew it would be hard on both of them.  At least they’d found a place in town, so that they were close enough to the Bunker for Sam to help Dean when he needed it, or for Dean to come over for Amelia’s home cooked meals.  ‘Cause damn, if her pies weren’t what sold Dean on the Omega in the first place….

The sound of Amelia doing something in the bedroom brought Sam out of his reverie and he headed down the hall to find his Omega.  He stopped in the doorway, a smile immediately lighting up his face.

Amelia was wearing one of his flannels, so big on her that it almost reached her knees.  Her hair was up in a messy bun and to him, she’d never looked beautiful.

That wasn’t why he was smiling though.

Amelia had brought all of the pillows and blankets out, piling them on their bed.  There was an indentation in the middle, one just big enough for the two of them to fit.  She wasn’t in the bed, though, instead flitting around the room to set things on shelves and unpack what was one of the final moving boxes.

Sam was pretty sure she didn’t even realize what she’d done to the bed.

“Amelia?” Sam said quietly, getting her attention.  She looked at him and smiled, setting down the frame in her hand.  A glance told Sam that it was a photo of him and Riot playing fetch, but he didn’t look at it for long.

Amelia walked into Sam’s open arms, the two of them sharing a long hug before saying anything else.  Sam’s face buried into Amelia’s hair, the sense of home getting stronger by the second.

When they’d had enough comfort from the hug, Sam pulled away slightly, keeping her in his arms.  “Are you feeling at home?” he asked, genuinely curious for her answer.  She’d been fairly vagrant for the past couple years as well, and Sam wanted to make sure that their home would be enough for her.

Amelia nodded.  “Yeah, this place is perfect.” 

Sam smiled, turning Amelia around so that she could see the blanket-covered bed.  “I think your subconscious likes it, too,” he joked.

Amelia laughed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  “I didn’t even realize…” she started, before Sam picked her up and tossed her playfully into the nest she’d made.  He climbed in as well, kicking his shoes off in the process.  They snuggled together, Amelia tucking herself under Sam’s arm.

“I think it’s a sign that this was a good move,” Sam said quietly.  Amelia turned her face up for a chaste kiss.

“I think so, too.”


End file.
